Roman Blood
by m0d1fied
Summary: Tego and Atticus are brothers forged in spilt blood, their blades seeking out the flesh of those who have wronged themselves and others of their Brotherhood as they carve a path through Rome alongside one of the fiercest Rebellions Rome has ever faced. Forgive the terrible summary. Rated M for violence and romance in later chapters. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hot dry wind blew in his face, causing him to squint as he peered down at the lone standing building from his perch. It was abuzz with activity, always was this time of day despite the hot sun blazing overhead and the lack of shade. This was when the task master would make the newest arrivals run, while the more experienced would be given food and water to break. Tego sniffed, the stench of the Ludus clear to him even at this distance.

"A place of interest to us?" He was asked. There was a moment's pause as his gaze flickered from the ludus over to his companion, then back.

"Aye, at the moment yes." He answered, shifting in his perch for greater comfort. There was no risk of getting spotted here, Ludus's tended to be placed a fair distance from city centrals and this one was no exception. The Villa was decent sized but not the grandest, and the Ludus was attached to it off to one side. But mostly untamed landscape surrounded the place. Granted it was mostly barren rock and road and was ultimately within the limits of Capua, but still empty. They could study the buildings in peace here amongst these boulders without fear of being detected or harassed.

"Care to inform me as to why?" prompted his companion. "Come now Tego, it is only fair you share what you have learned with me." A crooked smirk touched at Tego's scared lips, his stormy grey eyes still fixed on the building.

"That, is the house of Batiatus. "

"That is not something I had missed." Replied the other boredly.

"I have been in touch with it's slaves and Gladiators. There is talk of rebellion, in the darkest of corners yes but it is there."

"What household does not reek of rebellious thoughts these days?" Was the counter. "Do you intend to liberate all who cry of oppression and are kept as such?'

"Yes. This house holds Spartacus." That caught the other's attention.

"You have discovered his where abouts?"

"Aye," Nodded Tego. "It frustrated me to great lengths, being unable to find it but here it lies. Peaceful. Or as peaceful as a Ludus can become."

"What are your intentions?' The other said eagerly, scooting forward next to Tego.

"At ease Atticus, we will be doing nothing at the moment." Tego said, resting a calming hand on Atticus's shoulder. His eyes never left the Villa. "Simply studying."

"Ah Tego, studying is dull and for those with nothing better to do with their time!" Groaned Atticus, sitting down heavily next to Tego now and leaning against the other. Tego scoffed, shrugging the other off and up.

"Right now, that is you Atticus. For I am to sleep. Wake me when night falls. I would speak with Spartacus tonight." He said, clapping Atticus on the shoulder before moving away from the perch.

"And how do you intend to accomplish such a feat?" Asked Atticus, Tego already moving away and to the small camp they had made upon arrival behind the larger of the three boulders. it consisted of only a bed roll and a pack.

"With my charming feminine wiles." Tego lied smoothly, stretching out on his back and folding an arm behind his head.

"Then I fear you will need a back up plan." Grimaced Atticus, huffing as he settled down to keep watch. He glanced back at Tego, watching the man's face as it relaxed and the hood he had been wearing slipped back slightly to reveal his features.

There was a roman nose, dark brown short hair that stuck up at odd angles and was stiff with dried sweat. His skin, like Atticus's own, was tanned and burned from the sun. And of course there was that pesky scar, starting below Tego's left eye high on his cheek and ripping down through his lip and the inverted triangle brand on his cheek. It wasn't a cruel twisting one, just a pale line really from long ago. Atticus often found himself staring at it.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning his focus back to the Ludus. Keeping watch till nightfall. Gods, this would be a long quiet shift he thought grimly.

Tego's eyes flew open. There it was, that strange feeling he had had earlier that day. Like being watched. But there were no watchers or scouts, if there had been Atticus would have woken him earlier, would have told him. Or had something slipped past the other man? He doubted it, nothing ever did.

Rolling onto his side, Tego looked over to see Atticus still where he had left him, sitting crosslegged with his knives laid out before him and his amber gaze fixed on the Ludus. The sun was setting, and a cool breeze was rustling dry cracked leaves that surrounded their small camp.

Moving carefully so as not to alert the other, Tego brought his feet up underneath him, remaining low in a crouch and slipping up behind Atticus. He sat there for a moment, pondering what to do since he was certain the other hadn;t hear him yet. Finally, he let out a muffled yawn into his hand.

"Move yourself, it is almost your turn." Atticus said, hearing the faint exhale from behind and turning. "fuck!" He gasped, nearly falling backwards as he found himself nose to nose with the smirking Tego.

CHuckling, Tego's hand reached out and caught the front of Atticus's tunic, pulling him back before he fell out of cover and into open view.

"Easy boy," He said when he released him. "and keep a quiet tongue, no sense in giving us away by startled noise."

"There was no sense in startling me to cause such either!" Scowled Atticus, looking disgruntled.

"Then keep ears open, and see that my next attempt fails." Tego smirked, before taking Atticus's place and looking down at the Ludus. "Tell me, what have you observed?"

"They work their freshest blood constantly, giving no time for rest or rebuttal." Answered Atticus, still seeming a bit bitter as he sat off to the side. "Their prize winners have been led away by now, to the cells probably."

"Those are underground." Tego nodded, Atticus threw his hands up.

"Why do you ask me these things if you know answers before I even draw breath?" he said in exasperation. Tego looked over his shoulder at his friend, noting the frustration in his brown eyes.

"Atticus, tell me what else you saw." He said patiently, waiting. Atticus, sighing and passing a hand over tired eyes, answered finally.

"The recruits are still on the practice field, carrying weights. The Doctore watches them as if he were an eagle of Jupiter, and the Dominus observes from a balcony set over the field on the back of the Vilia."

"Good. What of the guards."

"They are ripe with incompetence and laziness." Atticus said scornfully, "Two are stationed at the front door of the Villa, but sleep with their helmets hiding their faces. Some patrol the outside of the Ludus, but they converse and let themselves be easily distracted."

"Excellent." Tego said, a grin tugging at his scared lips. "Then we move on the Ludus. The wall would be easier to climb there for us to enter unnoticed and leave as such. If we go to the Villa we will have to cut our way in."

"Why leave a bloody hole and raise alarm when we could get things done without waking a mouse?" Atticus said in agreement, a grin now coming to his sullen face. The grin faltered though, and he tilted his head to the side. "What is it you intend to do upon entry?"

"Speak with Spartacus." Tego said simply, turning away from the Ludus and back to his friend. "Tell me, are you tired or will you be able to aid me in this?" Atticus's expression flared up.

"Do you think me one to stay behind?" He scoffed. "No brother, you will not be rid of me so easily!"

"Good." Tego said, clapping a hand on Atticus's shoulder before looking back to the lone standing building. "Now, let us move."

He paused though, feeling a strange aching in his temples. Dehydration? No, couldn't be. He had been sure to drink plenty of water. Past events had been certain to teach him to be always aware of his water consumption. He shook his head, before glancing up at the sky. It was quickly darkening.

The two made sure their hoods were covering their faces, and pulled scarves up to obscure the lower halves before moving out into the lengthening shadows. Their garments were dull shades of grey and brown, made up of splotches and blurred lines of pigment that seemed to mute their outlines as they moved amongst the shadows. Tego took the lead, staying bent with his fingers barely dusting over the ground as he walked with deliberate and light steps, moving only on the balls of his feet.

He kept his steps even and consistent, eyes fixed on the walls ahead of him. They paused when they came to the edge of the shadow line, watching as the patrol of three guards lazily made their way past, brushing close to the stone walls and talking in loud boisterous voices. Tego had to hold back a snort of disgust at the sight of the laziness, staying put as they walked past.

When they had gone past, Tego held up two fingers to Attius before tapping them lightly against the ground. A slight shuffling from behind told him Atticus had gotten the message. He tensed slightly, then sprinted forward lightly over the ground. OUt of the corner of his eye he could see Atticus doing the same about ten meters to my left. upon reaching the wall he both vaulted up it, strong fingers gripping at cracks and ledges in the surface as we moved upward.

Tego was quicker than Atticus, reaching the top of the wall and peering over it before dropping down the far side and pressing his back to the stones in one fluid movement.

They had come over the Western wall, the shadows growing in thier favor here. Atticus dropped down not far off, sinking low before scuttling over to join me. Shoulder to shoulder the two looked out across the training arena of the Ludus. Again it seemed they were favored. The fresh recruits were still there, half asleep and appearing to be worn to the bone but still they trudged on, carrying large wooden beams upon their shoulders as they went. The instructor, or Doctore, was standing in the middle of their circle, watching them with hard unblinking eyes and seeming not at all taxed from the day's work. They appeared to be the only occupants in the area, the balcony Atticus had described earlier standing empty.

"Where to," Atticus breathed in a whisper, eyes fixed on the recruits and following them. "I assume you have some knowledge of where Spartacus is?"

"I would not have entered otherwise." Tego responded in an equally low voice. "Come, he will be in the cells."

Without waiting for a response from Atticus Tego slipped away from the wall, hurrying along the wall to where an iron bar door stood. Atticus was close behind, Tego was sure of this. The throbbing came again in his head but he ignored it. Now was not a good time to be distracted. Upon reaching the door Tego gestured for Atticus to take up position with his back to a pillar, keeping an eye on the Doctore and the recruits while Tego drew a thin bladed knife from his belt and inserted it in the lock. A few twists, and Tego clamped a hand down over it to muffle the clicking of the lock before pulling it open slightly.

"Wait for me here." Tego said as Atticus moved to join him, having slipped through to the other side of the door and quickly pulling it closed.

"What? Hissed Atticus in disbelief. "Tego if you do not let me in I swear I will carve you up and feed you to the vultures!" He snarled, eyes glinting dangerously from the depths of his hood.

"I will not be long" Tego said before hurrying away from the door. Scowling Atticus returned to watching the recruits and their task master.

"Spartacus!" Hissed Tego, standing with his side against the bars as he peered in at the man. He was easy to recognize, the man was a legend in the arena. Tego had seen him a few times before, but had never seen him in person before. The man in the cell, Spartacus, looked around upon hearing his name. From his expression he was clearly surprised to see it was not a guard or a Roman that stood by his cell, but some strange figure in a hood and robes who clearly was keeping an eye out for any others in the halls.

"Who are you." Demanded the gladiator, coming over to the bars to speak to the man. "What is your purpose here?"

"To break words with you." Tego said, "I have very little time, but have heard speak of rebellion begins to spread in this ludus, and you are the instigator." Spartacus tensed, a dangerous glint coming into his eyes causing Tego to speak quickly. "Fear not, I hold no love for Romans in my heart and will not betray your intentions. My name is Tego, and I aim to help you."

"Tego, your words hold promise but how do I know them to be true." Spartacus rumbled, seeming not convinced.

"Because I will see them backed with action. Tomorrow there will be a message for your Dominus from the Praetor that brought you to these shores, informing him that he intends to visit to see the progress he has made with your training." Tego began. "The messenger will be a man called Atticus, he is my companion. He will inform me of anything you need, be it material or information, to aid you in your escape."

"Why would a free man help a gladiator in such a situation?" Scoffed Spartacus. Tego smirked.

"I am far from a free man. I am enslaved by purpose, but now I must go. Atticus will approach you." Then he slipped away, having heard already the sounds of footsteps approaching them. Spartacus leaned against the bars, trying to get a better glimpse of the man as he ghosted away down the hall.

**Noah jerked as the session ended, coming out of it violently and quickly curling on his side away from prying eyes. It wasn't often there was someone in here when he came out, not anymore at least, but whenever there were there always came questions. Questions it was hard to understand forget even answer! He just wanted to go back in, back to Tego, back to the heat and the hunt. Here it was cold and dark, dark dark walls in a big room, dark walls he could see through translucent panels. **

**Blinking his eyes open, Noah drew in a shaky breath and looked out at the cubicle across the walkway from his own. The animus there still had an occupant, no observer though to scowl at him. _If they wanted privacy they should have made opaque walls_, he thought to himself as he forced his way into an upright position. **

**Muscle's cried in protest, but it was the throbbing pain in his head. He clutched it in boney hands, rocking back and forth as the throbbing alternated between increasing and decreasing. _Ow,owowowowowowowow god just stop please please stop_ he begged silently, body shaking. _Please, put me back in. Take away the pain. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Atticus scowled when Tego reappeared.

'We must move, our work here is done for the night." Tego said in way of answer, grabbing Atticus's arm and pulling him back the way they had come. The recruits lay past out in the training area now, but the task master, the Doctore, was no where to be seen,

"He left after seeing them to sleep from exhaustion." Atticus said in answer of Tego's unasked question.

"Then we are favored this night. Go, the same way we came." Tego said, pushing him down further the wall after having reached where he had come over. Atticus swiftly began scaling the wall, pausing only when he came to the top. Tego did not. He swung himself over with ease, cursing his impatience at the last moment when he caught sight of the patrolman who staggered into his way.

The man looked up, startled as something came leaping over the wall. The thing extended an arm and there was a clicking noise followed by a hiss and a flash of metal. Then a blade was slammed into his throat and a hand clapped over his mouth to muffle his gurgled cry.

Tego held the man firmly until he was certain he was dead, before looking around to make sure they had not been seen. Atticus was crouched by the wall not far off, waiting for instruction. No one else was there.

Thinking quickly Tego nodded for Atticus to go ahead before he snapped his blade back into place, concealed beneath the bracer on his left arm. Then he hoisted the body onto his shoulder and ran after his companion back into the shadows.

"You killed a guard!?" Hissed Atticus, clearly fuming. Tego had disposed of the body by now, but there was blood on his cuff and Atticus had seen the other man fall. "I thought we were to raise no alarm!"

"There was no time." Tego said calmly, falling into a sitting position with his back to the boulder with a sigh. They had returned to camp after their escape and having dealt with the dead man. "If I had not slain him, he would have raised the alarm.

"If you had paused before dropping, then he would not have known we were there at all!" Atticus argued.

"He would have seen you then!" Tego responded, pointing to the other. "Why do you fight to defend a life spent already? The man was an obstacle and a risk which I removed!"

"To have it replaced by alarm and more obstacles." Scowled Atticus, leaning across the gap between the two of them to glare at Tego. "And now, you would have me march right through the doors dressed as a courier in the robes we stripped from yet another dead man!"

"Yes, to see to the freedom of the oppressed and the creation of a tool that we can use to further our own purpose." Tego said patiently as if explaining to a child. "We have been over these plans before Atticus, why do you balk at them now?"

"Because you act without thought and sense!" Snarled the other, slamming his hand palm down on his thigh. "Because you left me behind, then killed a guard whose body now lies not fifty meters from the Ludus's wall in a shallow grave! That is why!"

"You fear you will fall dead to Roman blades?" Sneered Tego, his hand lashing out and gripping a handful of cloth from Atticus's robe to pull him closer. "Do you think I would have put your life at such risk?" The anger in Atticus's eyes faded slightly, leaving only frustration.

"Not knowingly. No." He admitted.

"Then why do you throw these accusations of lack of caution at me?" Asked Tego, not releasing the other man yet as he leaned forward. "I would take your place as the courier in a moment, you are aware of this?"

"Yes." Admitted Atticus begrudgingly. "I am aware, and as to why you cannot."

"Put thoughts of anxiety aside," Tego said quietly, certain that was all that had worked the other man up. "You will be granted passage without challenge, and I will be watching in case you are." He came a bit closer, their faces inches apart. "I will see no harm come to you."

"I do not require your protection." Atticus said, working Tego's fingers from his shirt while keeping the other's stare. Tego smirked.

"And yet you have it." He released Atticus then, before falling back against the boulder. It was then that Atticus felt the need to look away, the red hue coming to his cheeks clearly visible from where Tego sat. The man chuckled at his companion's clear embarrassment.

"Sleep, Atticus, tomorrow will see you to the gates of the House of Batiatus."

"And with luck, beyond them." Atticus said, clearing his throat and turning away.

The next morning saw Atticus awake and up before his companion, his anxiety clearly displayed in the tenseness of his muscels and the constant tightening then release in his jaw as he worked to disarm himself. Tego had lain on his side in the morning light, watching his friend for a brief time before rolling to a sitting position and beckoning Atticus over. When the other hesitated, he said,

"Do not act frightened of me." with slight exasperation. Atticus gave in, and sat down crosslegged beside Tego.

"I should have removed them last night." Atticus mumbled, his head down as he worked to unbuckle the knife belt around his waist. Tego's nimble fingers worked to help him undo the knots and ties that held it in place.

"No you should not." He said practically. "To sleep unarmed is to sleep welcoming death. In our life at least." Atticus just grunted, shifting when Tego finally removed the leather belt and turning to his bracers. He tugged on the ties of the left one with his teeth, while Tego began to remove the right one which had his concealed blade. After these, there were other knives of the throwing variety stored in other places on Atticus's body that quickly joined the small pile being created. When he was finally stripped of all weapons, he leaned over and grabbed his pack, puling from it a crimsom bundle of cloth and leather armor.

"Change, I will take care of these." Tego said, nodding to the weapons. Atticus nod, shrugging off his hood and robes quickly before pulling on the rough red tunic. As tego stored away his weapons and knives, he watched Atticus fumble with the unfamiliar garments. They were blocky and heavy, constricting in ways Atticus did not like to be constricted.

"You are frightened." Atticus looked up sharply, his dark eyes quickly finding Tego's golden amber ones. What a curious color…

"You insult me." He snapped, tugging on the ties of the leather armor that slid into place over the tunic. Tego scoffed.

"Do not fool yourself Atticus, it could easily see you killed on a Roman Sword." He leaned over, helping Atticus with the ties. At first the younger man flinched from his hands, before giving in and allowing him to help. He began stripping off his leather boots, setting them aside almost reluctantly. "You will find the sandals allowing for greater comfort, if that is of any aid." Tego said, having seen Atticus's expression.

"It is not the loss of boots I morn." Atticus's reply was terse and clipped as he grabbed the Roman sandals and tied them on over his feet. When he was done he stood up, straightening various bits of cloth here and there as he did so. Tego rose to his feet with him, admiring the costum.

"What is it then, tell me." he said, helping Atticus with the shoulders. "You look as if you were a proper Roman, and you have tricked your way into many a household by doing such. Why does this one cause you to concern?"

"Perhaps because the Praetor will recognize me for being false?" Muttered Atticus, tugging on his belt. "Or maybe because I feel as if I were naked without my blade and knives."

"You will not be completely unarmed," Tego remarked, nodding to the Roman sword resting off to one side. "And even if you stood before them naked, you yourself are a formidable weapon. Or have you forgotten this?"

"What makes you say such?" Demanded Atticus, eyes flaring. Tego smirked.

"You rely to heavily on your metal, dont. You will find it in shortage once behind the walls." And with that he clapped Atticus on the shoulder and turned to retrieve the Roman sword. he tossed it to the other, who caught it with a scowl curling on his lips. Ah those lips.

"And stop scowling. You are a Roman remember?' The comment was meant in jest, but the darkening of Atticus's face told Tego it was taken otherwise. he sighed in exasperation, turning away from Atticus and adjusting his hood, pulling it down further over his eyes. "Prepare yourself however you must then. Pray, sleep, cry in a corner or whatever needs doing. I will be back with a horse." And with that Tego left the camp to retrieve the horse they had stashed when the courier had been intercepted. They would need it for appearances.

**I cant help but cringe, I know the feeling. They're trying to pi me out, rip me away. But I cant! Its much nicer in here, safer. All the threats seem so real but they are dead and gone and I know it, Tego is safe. Tego will keep me safe!**


End file.
